Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a seamless copper alloy pipe having high 0.2% proof strength and fatigue strength which is mainly used for a heat transfer pipe of a heat exchanger and especially relates to said pipe which can be used as a heat transfer pipe when HFC-type fluorocarbon is used as a heating medium.